Project Freelancer Reacts To Red Vs Blue Death Battle
by Amenmeit
Summary: it was a peaceful morning on the mother of invention washing found a video and decide to let his friends watch it along with AI's director and counselor.


its was peaceful day on the mother of invention director and counselor were look at the agents washington walked inside the main room.

"hey guys i found something we could watch" wash said which made everyone gave interesting look at him.

"so what is it that are watching" north stated maine wyoming carolina c.t south tex york director counselor and Ai's thought the same thing.

"a video call death battle hey F.i.l.s.s can you play the video please" wash said to the computer system.

"of course agent washington playing video" F.i.l.s.s said.

everyone watches the video as it started to play.

**Vic: "who would win in a fight? now if that's not the most popular question asked around project freelancers i don't know what is oh no wait it'd probably be "hey were do those Ai keep coming from?" or "have you notice that we're looking pretty evil lately?" anyways there's plenty of action-packed punch-outs and kick-ass karate matches over the years but we never saw a match up between two of our heaviest hitters: Carolina and The Meta let's see if we can do something about that. **

everyone was shocked when the screen showed **"Meta and Carolina" **appeared on the screen "maine carolina why are you fighting to the death and first of all maine why the name meta?" york asked in a confusion ton carolina maine and everyone else were confused like he was.

maine shrugged his arms he didn't had a clue either.

they keep watching the video to find out.

**Grif: Hey **

**Simmons: Yeah **

**Grif: you ever wonder who would win in a fight between carolina and the meta? **

sigma thought who could ever beat maine in a fight he look at agent maine and the agents with their ai c.t and south who didn't get a ai were thinking.

**Simmons: Pft no only hopeless nerds on the internet care about that kind of crap. **

"internet the best" york said delta and the others agree.

**Grif: uh...yeah why do you think i'm asking you? come on picture it. it'd be totally badass!**

carolina felt nervous about that even if she did fight maine he would have won the fight.

**Simmons: well yeah i...guess. carolina would definitely would win thou. **

everyone chuckles at the comment.

**Grif: bullshit you're just picking her because you're scared of girls meta's way scarier he threw a warthog at me.**

it surprised everyone maine was even more surprised him being strong to threw a warthog at someone tex was also surprised by that.

**Simmons: ooh i didn't realized scariness was the deciding factor in a fight to the f***ing Death... genius.**

"eh i like this guy" Omega said tex rolled her eyes at omega he always had to get on her nerves.

**Caboose: hey reds... what are you talking about? **

**Simmons: oh grif was just asking what would happen if carolina and the meta fought. **

**Caboose: fought who?**

**Simmons: one another **

**Caboose: another who? **

**Simmons: what!?**

**Caboose: what?**

"what a idiot" wyoming said some agreed with wyoming.

**Grif: just ignore him **

**Caboose: oh... you mean a death battle. **

tex face-faulted at caboose and shooked her head this can't get any worst.

**Simmons:** **i mean sure? **

**Caboose: oh awesome hang on i know some smart people that can help be right back**

director wonder who would these poeple be everyone wonder the same things.

**Simmons: do you have any idea what's he talking about? **

**Grif: no but i do know that you're still f***ing wrong.**

**Caboose: okay i'm back!**

"wow that was fast" wash said everyone agreed with wash he was fast.

**Grif: that was fast**

**Caboose: yep i called command and they sent two of their best scientist fighting people to help us! **

**Simmons: their best...? really? **

"oh now where getting to the good part" South said.

**Boomstick: and that's how you write your name in buckshot **

**Wiz: all right all right enough screwing around we got a job to do. **

**Boomstick: oh fine. **

freelancers director counselor and ai sweat dropped two more idiots.

**Grif: i think you're forgetting that command's best is just a step up from incompetent **

**Simmons: they send us donut.**

"who the heck has a name donut?" carolina asked the other shrugged.

**Grif: i rest my case.**

**Caboose: introducing... Jizz and Broomstick!**

**Wiz: it's wiz and boomstick. **

"wow those are the dumbest name i've heard of all times" wash said.

**Grif: wow those are the dumbest names i've ever heard **

**Simmons: franklin delano donut. **

"like wash said before those are dumbest name i've have ever heard of all times" c.t said everyone didn't look away from the screen and nodded in agreement.

**Grif: ...and i retract my previous statement.**

**Boomstick: well you've got the dumbest face i've ever seen. **

**Grif: uh i thought you were supposed to be smart i'm wearing a helmet. **

the ai's chuckles at the boomstick said to orange troop.

**Caboose: oh my god me too **

**Simmons: alright so how do you guys do this you just like draw names out of a hat count some chicken bones around? **

everyone got interesting on how these two do the death battle they watched the video carefully.

**Wiz: it's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a death battle. **

**Simmons: why did you say it like that?!**

**Boomstick: just...j-just watch. **

*cuse: invader -jim johnston* everyone was surprised to heard the music "wow the music is awesome" north said everyone had to agree the music was badass.

**Wiz: before there was red vs blue there was project freelancers the freelancers were highly-trained soldiers with experimental weaponry and a mission so secret not even they knew what it was. **

**Broomstick: kind of stupid in hinsight but these were true soldiers the biggest and strongest of them all was agent main. **

everyone saw maine on the screen maine smiles a little.

**Wiz: maine was the muscle of the team relying on his brute strength wrestling styles and his unwavering ferocity and crush his foes.**

**Boomstick: while he like carrying m6g magnum pistol into battle he really likes a certain alien grenade launcher he stole type- 25 grenade launcher aka the brute shot. **

everyone remember that day what happen to maine and how he got his new weapon he stole wash remember it well maine likes his weapon.

**Boomstick: i mean seriously look at this thing it's got a blade and can fire to four rounds in three seconds let's test that shall we? **

**Grif: hey that mine give it back!**

the agents laughed when grif got hit by the brute shot the director smiles.

**Grif: AH-AAh! AAH!**

**Boomstick: *sighs* well in conclusion i love this thing so the guy was a badass fighter too bad project freelancers ended up turning him into a monster. **

the freelancers were shocked by what boomstick said they made maine into a monster how no one had any answers they all thought trying to figure out what happen to maine, maine on the other was shocked him turning into a monster he felt confused.

**Wiz: long story short the director of project freelancers received a rare artificial intelligence for testing. **

**Boomstick: the director imagined an army of super soldiers paired with A.I.s but he can only get the one. **

**Wiz: being the resourceful scientist he was the director decided to torture the A.I forcing it to separate its raw emotion into multiple personalities to save itself these personalities was captured as individual A.I fragments and paired with different freelancers trust me that's science. **

the agents and ai felt shocked and horrified the ai couldn't believe what they were hearing the agents couldn't believe what the director had done.

**Boomstick: maine was given sigma the A.i fragment representing ambition and creativity and apparently being creative mean you're f***ing evil.**

**Wiz: desperate to gather his fellow A.i fragments and reform into a perfect A.I sigma manipulated and brainwashed maine turning him into the murdering psychopath know as the meta.**

**Boomstick: the meta went on a rampage betraying his fellow freelancers and stealing their A.I it was like the predator but bigger meaner and with tons of overpowered equipment. **

carolina felt guilty for giving maine sigma she didn't know sigma would do this to maine everyone in the room knew she felt guilty maine put his hand on her should she looked at maine he gave her a smile sigma felt ashame and guilty for what he did to maine even thou it never happen but still watching the video made him feel guilty.

**Wiz: his domed energy shield creates a night impregnable force field.**

**Boomstick: it can block bullets explosion and even shells from tanks allow us to demonstrate *drop the energy shield next to grif* here's grif inside a energy shield.**

**Grif: yeah so **

**Boomstick: and here's a tank operated by caboose.**

**Caboose: and what could go wrong? **

the agents raise eyebrow.

**Grif: oh shit.**

**Caboose: fire in the hole 8-1 *fires the tank and it reflects* **

**Grif: phew! **

"how can someone miss" north said other agents couldn't believe that someone would miss like that.

**Boomstick: let's try that again blue buddy. **

**Caboose: yes sir captain deadpan! **

***the domed energy shield explodes* **

**Grif: huh? wait it ran out of- GYAAAH!**

**Boomstick: now if the energy shield had been there grif would've been fine. **

**Caboose: wow science is fun!**

the agents giggling when the energy shield explodes the A.I's were laughing so hard.

**Simmons: i've said it for years! **

**Wiz: as if that weren't enough the meta's active camouflage turns him practically invisible his strength boost enhancement grants him well super strength and most impressively his temporal distortion device can slow down time to a crawl.**

**Boomstick: he can turn invisible and stop time? this guy sounds unstoppable!**

**Wiz: unfortunately running so much equipment alongside so many A.I fragments consumes a lot of power but that hasn't stopped him from killing several freelancers and stealing seven other A.i.s.**

director felt guilty for what he had done and what he did to alpha and for what happen to maine tex saw how much guilt carolina had because after all she did give sigma to maine to help him since he was shot nine times in the throat.

**Boomstick: not to mention the dude can take a hit and keep on going even what that hit is taking nine shots point-blank to the neck man and i thought my voice made my throat hurt no wonder he never talks. **

**Wiz: the only thing that could stop him was when a couple of idiots stabbed him in the chest tied him to that car and threw the car off a cliff into the freezing ocean. **

**Boomstick: but let's be fair wiz that's a pretty f***ing hardcore way to go.**

maine had to admit it was hardcore and he was glade that those idiots were able to stop him he smiles wash ans other saw maine smiling they knew he had to accepted his death but maybe they can make sure sigma won't be able to do anything to maine.

**Grif: hey wait a minute where did you get all this footage have you been spying on us? **

**Wiz: don't worry about it. **

the AI's chuckles at what wiz say to grif it was funny.

**Wiz: Leading the troops of project freelancers agent carolina was supposedly the best of the best she commanded the team through many successful missions mastered several martial art and her top spot on the leaderboard seemed untouchable. **

**Boomstick: until a mysterious stranger showed up out of the blue and ruined everything but we'll get to that later carolina carries a wider variety of weapons then most freelancers over the course of her career she favored the standard magnum pistol dual plasma rifle a grappling hook which can operate in outer space a humbler stun device which is basically a shock baton and a long range BR55 battle rifle. **

york whistle "wow carolina never though you would have many weapons then i ever thought carolina blushes a bite everyones smiles the A.i's chuckles at what york's comment to agent carolina.

**grif was away behind boomstick **

**Boomstick: it's not as flashy as a shotgun but it's got an impressive range of over 3000 feet.**

***boomstick shoots grif with the battle rifle* **

**Grif: Oww! Why Me!?**

**Boomstick: it just feels right.**

they laughed it was the best part in the video on what happen to grif with weapons that needed to be tested.

**Wiz: like many other freelancers carolina also possesses an A.I. companion several actually but for this match up we'll be focusing on the time she spent with epsilon the memory of the original alpha A.I the director fragment it's also know as church like the other A.I fragments epsilon experiences 205 times slower than a human being and therefore drastically speeds up carolina's thoughts and reactions time. **

**Boomstick: to bad he's kinda of an asshole and by kind of i mean that's basically his thing. **

**Church: guys i'm an asshole. **

**Boomstick: in her post-freelancer career carolina made it her mission to track down as much experimental armor equipment as possible and let me tell you she did a pretty damn good job like maine she managed to acquire the domed energy shield but also picked up adaptive camouflage a speed boost and a healing unit. **

maine growled wash spoke "maine said you did a good job caronlina" carolina smiles at maine and said "thanks maine" he nodded and wraps his arms around wash who blushes.

**Wiz: unfortunately just one A.I fragment isn't enough to run all this equipment at once in battle if carolina's not careful she can accidentally push epsilon too far and essentially short circuit him.**

**Boomstick: yeah for a leader she's kind of hot-headed and super-competitive like when agent texas joined the freelancers crew and started showing her up carolina started making a lot of stupid mistakes.**

carolina glared at texas why was texas even mention in the video.

**Wiz: there's a lot going on here turns out the director was carolina's father all along and tex was actually the A.I fragment memory of his deceased wife meaning carolina's greatest rival for her father's approval was actually her own mother.**

**Grif and Simmons: *in unison * Wait WHAT?!**

"WHAT" Agents and A.I said in unison carolina was shocked and hurt texas was an a.i and a memory of her dead mother and the director was her own father she didn't know what to say or do all the question were in her head wondering what was happening director knew the truth would come out he looked at carolina tex on the other hand look like she wanted to go over there and hug carolina telling everything going to be okay.

**Grif: your making that up!**

**Wiz: you guys didn't know that? where have you been pay attention. **

**Caboose: ah yeah seriously guys it's like super obvious. **

**Simmons: huh suddenly everything makes a lot more sense. **

**Grif: f*** due remember when all we used to do was stand around and talk? **

**Simmons: yeah good times. **

**Grif: good times... **

A.I's were shocked that agent texas was an A.I and memory of the director's deceased wife it made sense everyone was watching the video the room felt tesion.

***boomstick beats up grif with his brute shot* **

**Grif: Oww... **

**Boomstick: heh heh still love this thing. **

"yeah everyone in this room loves maine's awesome weapon" south said everyone had to agree on that the weapon was freaking awesome even in battle.

**Wiz: regardless carolina is one tough women she's defeated several other freelancer saved an entire planet from a civil war and once blocked the shock wave of a nuclear explosion.**

**Boomstick: she and epsilon were skilled enough to track down dear old dad after he went into hiding just helped kill himself geez that got dark real fast. **

**Santa: .You.**

**Carolina: i'm your true warrior. **

"wtf was that" york said everyone didn't even know either.

**Wiz: all right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all.**

**Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! yeah. **

"FINALLY" Wyoming said everyone laughed and watched the fight between carolina and maine they started to think who was going to win.

**somewhere inside the mother of invention carolina was seen training punching and kicking targets.**

***cues: unknow them* **

**meta comes in and sees her through window carolina finish training. **

**Carloina: Time.**

**Church: *appeared* oh yeah just point zero three milliseconds too slow look like i'm picking the movie tonight. **

**Carolina: Ugh can it not be another garbage action movie? **

**Church: oh come on they're hilarious everyone talk in one-liners the plot's non-existent it's like the characters are just there to beat the shit out of each other . **

***an Alarm goes off***

**Church: uh oh.**

**Carolina: what is it?**

**Church: uhh... i think we're about to have company. **

everyone start to leaned forwards wondering if the fights about to happen right now.

**the scene cuts to meta who balled his fists up as carolina points her pistol up at meta**

**Caronlina: Maine? **

**Church: not exactly. **

***the meta's A.I fragments appeared and telling meta to kill carolina and take her A.I* **

**Meta grabs the brute shot **

**Church: okay if we win you can totally pick the movie. *disappeared* **

**meta jumps out of the glass window into the training room.**

everyone watched in aw the A.I's felt guilty for what they did to maine and telling him to kill agent carolina and to take epsilon carolina felt so scared and nervous she was fighting maine to the death.

**Announcer: FIGHT!**

**meta thrusts down the brute shot but carolina rolls out of the way and shoots at the meta who blocked it with the brute shot.**

**Church: not working!**

**Carolina: i can see that!**

**meta use the brute to attack but carolina blocks the attack although meta kicks her away then meta attacks carolina's head but she blocks it and shoots at meta's head,meta counters and headbutts carolina throws her pistol away meta tries to hit carolina but she dodges it and pulls out her humbler stun device both meta and carolina charge at each other meta tries to hit carolina but she blocks and stun meta multiple times knocking his brute shot away with a air kick meta sees his fallen brute shot instead of picking it up he growls and punches his fists together and walks towards carolina as he tries to punch her many times but carolina dodges them as she stuns meta and kicks him down. **

"wow this fights getting really tensions here" Wyoming said others nodded this was a fight to the death after all seeing maine and carolina fighting in this video made them wonder if they would ever fight if they ever had the chance.

**Church: you sure you can't set that thing to kill?**

**Meta growls and punches the ground to get up and walks over to the brute shot to pick it up. **

**Carolina: just hold on!**

**carolina actives her speed boost and runs towards meta as the meta picks up the brute shot carolina puches meta and stars to run up the walls. **

"nice carolina" north said carolina gave north a small smile and nodded at him she felt sad though seeing maine likes this made her think she wish she never gave the A.i to him after seeing what happen to him.

**the meta tries to shoot carolina but he missed all the shots as carolina dashes towards meta and punches him to the wall carolina rolls to her battle rifle as she shoots toward the meta but he actives domed energy and overshield the meta actives camouflage as the domed energy and overshield drops. **

"wow maine you went invisible just like texas" york said was shocked seeing maine going in camouflage maine smiles.

**Carolina: church were is he? **

**Church: i'm on it scanning...your left!**

**the meta appeared and slashes carolina's battle rifle in half. **

"wow there goes your battle rifle carolina" c.t said.

**both continue their brutal hand- to -hand combat it end with the meta punching carolina.**

**Carolina: church i need armor enhancements. **

**Church: which ones?**

**Carolina: all of them!**

**carolina actives all of her armor enhancements. **

"i don't think that was a good idea" south said.

**Church: uh that doesn't seem like a good ideaaaaaahhhh!**

**carolina charges at meta but quickly freezes carolina with time distortion. **

**Church: uhh? ...aw shit. **

"okay carolina you are so in much troubles " york said wyoming on the other hand was shocked to see that maine use the time distortion.

**meta pulls out his brute shot and knock carolina into a wall carolina was horribly damaged.**

**Church: dammit! ok uhhh focusing on healing unit i got you carolina you hear me? **

"well epsilon got your back" wash said.

**the cuts scene to meta reloading his brute shot carolina rolls forwards grabs her pistol and shoot at meta as she successfully land multiple times meta drops on one knee. **

**Church: you got him!**

"geez maine you got shoot a lot again" Wyoming said maine just rolls his eyes at what wyoming said.

**meta stands back up growls and slowly walks towards carolina. **

**Church: ok seriously what the F***? **

**carolina reloads her pistol as she tries to shoot at meta again but meta throws his brute shot as it slashes carolina and sticks in the wall meta punches multiple times then grabs carolina and is about to punch her in order to finish the fight.**

"oh no carolina" south said watching the video everyone felt even more tesions as they watched.

**Church: hey wait wait wait wait! wait hold up. **

**Meta: *growls * **

**A.I.s: *it's Him* **

**Church: uhhh hey so i know you're about to pummel her ginger face in and all but you also talk in grunts so i'm just gonna say this one line for you okay? just this one time.**

**carolina pulls out meta's brute shot out and points it at meta's head.**

**Church: son of a bitch!**

**carolina shoots meta's head blowing it off completely. **

the freelancers were silents everyone in the room was shocked maine just lost to carolina the a.i.s were shocked as well carolina felt shocked she killed maine in a fight maine gave carolina a smiles she didn't know if she should felt how to felt she just had to kill her teammate.

**Announcer: OK!**

**Carolina: Church? **

**Church: Yeah? **

**Carolina: no action movie.**

Results

**Grif: holy shit!**

**Caboose: i know he did not have a head under his helemt he was a ghost the whole time!**

**Simmons: i told you i Told You! **

**Caboose: *under his breath* like bruce willis... **

"who is bruce willis?" wash said in confusion the other just shrugged they didn't know ever.

**Grif: bullshit meta was stronger he should've won!**

**Wiz: not true as the freelancer leaderboard proves strength isn't everything carolina's mastery of martial arts let her hold her own and her use of equipment allowing her to match and even counter the meta's he may have gained the upper hand with time distortion but carolina's healing unit quickly repaired damage done during the attack. **

maine nodded in agreement sure he was strongest of the team like wiz said strength isn't everything.

**Boomstick: even thou the meta had all powerful equipment it drains his suit's energy way too fast carolina tries to use all of her equipment at once luckily she had epsilon to change tactics and focus on recovery. **

**Wiz: which brings us to what is perhaps the most important factor of the fight the relationship between freelancer and artificial intelligence the meta was brainwashed and manipulated by eight different AI effectively filling his head with an unintelligible mess of voice and commands in contrast carolina and epsilon worked together as partners with a mutual true both capable of making judgment calls to make up for each other's weakness. **

"now that what i call team work right delta" york said asking his a.i the logic a.i looked at york and said "that is right york"

**Grif: whatever i still say the meta should've win. **

"geez maine grif is salty about you not winning" north said to the brute maine had to agreed with north it dosen't matter who would win a fight.

**Wiz: says the guy who can't tell the different between a car and a puma. **

**Grif: i can tell the difference! it was matters of comparison!**

**Boomstick: the meta just couldn't get ahead of his competition. **

everyone in the room groaned at the pun "really a pun" wash said shakes his head maine face-palmed about that pun.

**Wiz: the winner is agent carolina. **

post-results

**Sarge: Hey! what in sam hill are you two doing with the blue devil and a... who the hell are these dirtbags? **

**Wiz: wha-ho easy there sir we're from command!**

**Boomstick: hey nice shotgun i like the cut of your jib **

**Sarge: hehehe well waddaya know someone who has an eye for the finer things in life!**

**Boomstick: hoho you better believe it!**

"uh who the red armor guy" South said in wonder.

"idk sis" north said to his twin.

**Sarge: Y'know you remind me of someone-almost like a son to me that i...ever wanted. **

**Boomstick: well that funny i was about to you're like the pappy i never had when i was a kid he ran out on us join the arm and never came back. **

"how can a father do that to his own child" carolina said which made the director feel even more guilty not being there for carolina when she needed him the most.

**Sarge: huh. well..how about that time to move along i guess nothing to see here do-do-do-di-do do-do.**

**sarge walked away slowly and singing fades away slowly everyone was looking at boomstick. **

**Boomstick: what a nice guy. **

all the freelancers agents were silents they walked out of the room leaving the director and the counselor.

Amenmeit: well that was a freaking long writing for this yeah i wanted to do this after i just watched the death battle meta vs carolina when i was watching red vs blue season 14 episode 14 i thought about the project freelancers should react to this so yeah.


End file.
